


The Ninja

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [23]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ninja, Punishment, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Ollie has found a treasure, but it’s going to take the skills of a ninja to keep it from being discovered by Elio and Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by ChalametGal
> 
> Still writing, but can’t post again until Sunday- 1/31

Ollie was crouched behind a bush, his legs scratched and covered in mud, one shoe missing, probably never to be seen again. But, Ollie was oblivious to any of it, so focused was he on his objective. 

He wore a deadly serious expression. “Stay right here,” he whispered so quietly, it was little more than a breath. “I’ll be right back.” 

No reply. 

“I promise,” Ollie added with all the earnestness one can convey while whispering. Covered in mud and scratches. Crouching in the bushes. With only one shoe. “Five minutes, tops,” he promised, holding up five small fingers. 

No reply. 

Ollie paused for just a moment longer, and then bolted for the house. When he reached the door, he turned the knob slowly and crept inside. He looked around and was relieved to see that the living room was unoccupied. He was thankful that only Elio was home today, so there was only one person to hide from. As stealthily as he could manage while still moving quickly, Ollie made his way to the kitchen. _I’m a ninja,_ Ollie thought. 

Quickly he opened the fridge and grabbed the new package of deli turkey and a bottle of water. From the laundry room he suddenly heard his name being called, “Ollie?”

Ollie froze. _I am a ninja. Ninjas know no fear._ “Yeah?” He called back, trying to sound like his regular self and not his actual ninja self. 

“What are you up to?” his big brother wanted to know. 

“Getting a snack,” Ollie said, wearing an angelic smile that he hoped would be channeled into his voice as well. 

“Okay! Don’t eat the turkey. Oliver won’t be home for dinner, so we’re just going to have sandwiches,” Elio explained. 

Ollie looked at the turkey in his hand. “Okay,” Ollie called, being sure to maintain his angelic demeanor. He momentarily wondered if ninjas ever disobey if they have a really, _really_ good reason. He didn’t think they did, so he reverted to regular Ollie and walked speedily back to the front door, ignoring the muddy footprints, one bare, one clad in a sneaker, he now noticed he’d left.

“Here girl,” Ollie whispered as he approached the bush where he’d left the puppy he’d found under the porch moments ago. To his great relief, he heard a rustling sound and found the puppy very nearly where he left it. 

Ollie plopped down next to the puppy and ran his hand gently across its speckled fur. “Are you hungry, girl?” he whispered. The puppy licked his hand, making him giggle. Ollie opened the turkey and held a piece out for the puppy, who thanked him by wagging her tail happily. After quickly gobbling it down, the puppy looked at him expectantly. He was already trying to free another slice from the package, but it was all sticking together in a clump. It wasn’t as easy to separate deli meat slices as his brother made it look. Oh how he aspired to one day be just like Elio. 

Growing impatient, the puppy gave a tiny bark. “Shhh,” Ollie pleaded, holding out more turkey which solved the problem in any case. 

“Are you thirsty?” Ollie whispered. 

Ollie thought the puppy nodded, but he couldn’t tell for certain. Nevertheless, he opened the bottle of water he’d brought out, suddenly realizing that he lacked a container. But no worries. Ollie was a problem solver. “Sorry, Elio,” he muttered to himself as he removed all of the turkey and placed it in the ground for the puppy, then he filled the turkey container with some water. The puppy approved, immediately lapping up some water. 

“Ollie!” came Elio’s most unwelcome voice. 

“That’s just my brother,” Ollie explained in a tiny whisper. 

“Ollie!” Elio called again, more persistently. 

Ollie had gotten into trouble more than once for not coming when he was summoned, so hesitantly he answered, “Yes?” 

“Time to come in,” Elio didn’t sound particularly happy. 

“Coming,” Ollie called, and then crossed his fingers that his brother wouldn’t wait for him. After he heard the door close, he scooped up the puppy, stashed it under his shirt where it wiggled and tickled him, and headed for the house. “It’s okay girl,” he comforted. 

Ollie opened the door and ran to his room as fast as possible, using the suit he wore to his report card celebratory meal last night to make a little bed for the puppy in his closet. 

Ollie exited his room and made his way down the hall, trying his best to look innocent. It was difficult though, because of the look on his brother’s face when he saw him. He wasn’t sure what Elio knew, but he knew Elio was displeased with him, and his heart sank. The one thing Ollie hated above all else was disappointing his brother. 

Elio stood, looking at Ollie, not saying anything. There was a look of expectation on his face. Finally he said, “Do you want to explain yourself?”

“Uh…” Ollie explained. 

“Ollie, you tracked mud all the way from the front door to the kitchen and back again and didn’t even try to clean it up,” Elio complained. 

Ollie sighed with relief, “Ohhhh that.” 

Elio’s face began to show the first hints of suspicion as he said,“Yes. That.” When Ollie said nothing more, he continued, “Next time you make a mess like that, just come get me, Ollie. I’ll help you clean up. You know that. But you shouldn’t just leave it.” Elio gave Ollie an appraising look now. 

“Sorry,” Ollie dutifully apologized with a sly smile on his face that was not unfamiliar to Elio. 

“Okay,” Elio replied, his face and voice both showing strong feelings of misgiving. “Anyway. Let’s go make dinner,” Elio said, turning for the kitchen.

Ollie froze, cringed, and waited for the inevitable.

Ollie was not disappointed because a moment later his brother’s irritated voice called to him, “Ollie, did you eat the turkey!?” 

While Ollie and Elio ate their grilled cheese sandwiches, which Elio was very proud of as they were only slightly burned and the cheese was melted almost completely, Ollie asked an unexpected question. 

“Elio?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I have a dog?”  
Elio choked on a small piece of sandwich and quickly took a sip of water before sputtering, “What?”

“A dog,” Ollie said in a loud voice, since Elio must not have heard him over his own loud coughing. 

Elio shook his head. “Ollie, I don’t think…” he began.

Ollie cut in quickly, “Lots of people have dogs, Elio.” 

“Yes, that’s true,” Elio said thoughtfully. “But, Ollie, I’m not sure if we’re really _dog people_ ,” Elio explained. And by ‘we,’ they both knew he meant Oliver. 

Ollie chewed another bite of sandwich and sourly wondered why no one ever praised him for how much better he was doing about not talking with his mouth full. Finally he tried, “If Oliver says yes, then can I have a dog?” 

Elio shrugged. This was almost _too_ easy. “Sure. If Oliver says yes.” 

So, later that evening as Oliver tucked him into bed, all clean and minty fresh, Little Ollie went to work. “Oliver, can we get a dog?”

“No,” Oliver said immediately, tucking the blankets around Ollie and then draping his favorite Avengers blanket over the top. 

Ollie’s brow furrowed immediately. He felt he deserved to have his request at least considered. “Lots of people have dogs,” he huffed. 

Oliver was unperturbed. “Yes, they do,” he agreed. “And lots of seven-year-olds don’t throw their school things on the floor every afternoon despite months of being reminded, bribed, and punished for it,” he added by way of explanation. This was almost _too_ easy. 

But, Ollie wasn’t ready to give up yet. “If I promise to not leave my things on the floor ever, ever, _ever_ again can I please, please, please _pretty please_ with sugar on top _please_ have a puppy?” Ollie begged. He rarely openly begged like this, because it was frowned upon by both Oliver and even Elio. But he was desperate now. He’d brought more food and water, but he knew that he couldn’t leave the puppy in his closet for much longer. 

“No. You’ve already made and broken that promise every time you’ve been reminded, bribed, and punished,” Oliver said. He leaned down to kiss Ollie’s forehead as he usually did every night, but Ollie turned his head away from him grumpily. Oliver just sat, looking at the little boy, waiting for him to turn his head back toward him. It was a long wait, but eventually Ollie shifted his eyes back, though not his head. Oliver decided that was a close enough approximation, so he continued. “That’s not how it works, Ollie. You show you’re responsible for a length of time, and _then_ you ask me again.” 

Ollie didn’t know what to do. He had a puppy in his closet. _What would a ninja do if they had a puppy in their closet and were told no, they couldn’t have a puppy_ , Ollie wondered. He knew he needed to think of a solution fast, because if he didn’t he would end up without a puppy and probably in trouble, too. 

As he was trying to work out a way to save this wreck of a situation, he heard a tiny noise coming from his closet. It sounded a bit like a tiny puppy bark. He tried to play it cool, but really, how does one play it cool when a puppy bark is emitted from your closet? 

Before Ollie could form any sort of a solution, Oliver turned his head, looking toward the closet. His face turned very serious, and Ollie did not know how to interpret the expression he wore. Finally, Oliver turned back and looked at Ollie for a very long moment. In the months since Ollie had arrived, Oliver had become used to being surprised by the child. He often said that Ollie couldn’t surprise him any longer, but that assertion was soon to be proven false.

“Do you have a puppy in your closet, Ollie?” Oliver asked in the tone of voice that belied the absurdity of the question. Oliver used a tone of voice that seemed to express an absolute certainty that all parents at some time or another ask their young child if they have a puppy in their closet. 

Ollie played along. He had learned from the best, so he answered the question as if it were an ordinary question along the lines of, _do you have homework_ , or, _did you brush your teeth_. 

“Yes,” he answered with a sweet, cherubic smile on his face. 

Oliver had played more than a few poker games in his life, so he was prepared for such a conversation. “Why do you have a puppy in your closet?” he asked. 

“Because it was under the porch,” Ollie answered. 

Oliver felt a twitch in his right eyelid. He reached up and rubbed his eye, but it didn’t help. _Twitch._

“Elio!” Oliver called. 

Elio came right away, looking concerned. “Yes?” he asked, glancing back and forth between a panicked Ollie and an even more panicked Oliver. 

“Ollie has a puppy in his closet,” Oliver explained to Elio. Then to Ollie, “Go get the puppy out of your closet.” 

Ollie hopped out of bed, and scrambled over to his closet. He heard his brother saying, “It’s probably the Johnston’s. They’ve been trying to find a home for their last puppy for a week now.” 

Elio and Oliver just looked at each other. They were in unchartered waters. 

“Ollie, take the puppy outside and then let it sleep with you tonight. Elio and I will figure out what to do and we can talk about this in the morning,” Oliver said decisively, even though it really wasn’t a decision. It made him feel better to pretend it was. 

Ollie nodded, clasping his new puppy firmly to his chest, because although Oliver wasn’t aware of it, he did have poker tells, and Ollie now knew for certain that this was _his_ new puppy.

As Ollie zipped past Elio and Oliver as quickly as he could, he heard Elio’s voice behind him yelling, “Is that what happened to the turkey!?” 


End file.
